moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stormwind Guard
The Stormwind Guard is the main defensive military force for the Kingdom of Stormwind, consisting of many regiments. The Stormwind Guard 1st Regiment operates with around 45 "skilled", heavily armed, and highly trained soldiers, tasked with protecting the city's 200,000 citizens. The Guards are currently led by General Adroby Relindor and Brigadier General Drekken Blythe, along with the many men and women who work along side them. The Guard consists of humans, dwarves and gnomes who wishes to assist in the protection of the City of Stormwind. This founding of the Stormwind Guard was established in February 11th, 2008. The Stormwind Guard once suffered a semi- collapse due to anger and allegations of corruption towards the Ex-Colonel Whippoorwill. Many of the guards transferred to the Alliance Special Forces brigade, commanded by General Relindor. They, while beneficial in the aid of maintaining Stormwind's safety, often differ in methods of peacekeeping, resulting in tensions between the respective groups. The new leaders of the Guard hope to re-instill the trust that was violated by the previous leaders, and re-establish themselves as a worthwhile guild dedicated to keeping the peace in Stormwind. A few months after this dispute began, it ended. On November 3rd, 2009, Colonel Basilieus stood down to Colonel Relindor of the ASF, assuming the position of a Lieutenant. The ASF soon merged with the guard, brining back many old time guards, such as Sergeant Rizuli Nightowl, Major Dryll Drakoonus, Lt. Colonel John T. Rolands, Colonel Adroby Relindor, Sergeant Casylia, Sergeant Alleea, Captain Elnor and many others. The new administration hopes to usher in a new age of prosperity to the guard, with increased patrols, training sessions, and better equipment. The Stormwind Guard also hopes to greatly increase it's numbers through increased recruitment, but are still trying to keep their high-quality recruitment standards. As of December 7th, 2009 the enlistment rates of the Guard have increased by nearly 300%. Under Colonel Basilieus, the guard yielded around 15-20 soldiers, and now, under Colonel Adroby, is at nearly 80 members, and steadily rising. The Guard came upon a great victory in the month of December, conquering the Grimeblade Gang and shutting it down completely. In the same week, Lt. Colonel Rolands introduced the Hall of Colonels ((Website is www.swgcolonels.tk)) commemorating the Guard's past, present and future Colonels, featuring a portrait and brief overview of each Colonel. On January 20th, 2010, Colonel Adroby Relindor was asked to step-down from his rank of Colonel by his Officers after a series of misjudgements as well as the stress of the rank affecting capabilities to lead with a clear mind. Lieutenant-Colonel Rolands was cleared to have the rank restored afterwards. Since Colonel Rolands has taken command, changes have been made to the guard, including a new record keeping system designed to keep track of the criminal records of all citizens. Also, the Stormwind Guard has brought back many experienced members, creating a strong team of Sergeants and Master Sergeants who have increased training standards. On January 30th, 2010, Colonel Rolands stepped down after ten days of command. He voluntarily resigned and handed command over to Lt. Colonel Dryll Drakoonus. In February, The Stormwind Guard went into a freeze. Upon stalling the military, Colonel Drakoonus put a gun to his temple, ending his life. On February 26th, 2010, Ex-Colonel John Rolands received a missive from King Varian Wrynn, stating a recall on the dismissal of The Stormwind Guard. He asked for it to be returned, as Stormwind was amiss without it's protectors to assist the city's crime. On this day the Guard was returned under Colonel Rolands. However, after a few days of leadership, Colonel Rolands stepped down, leaving with his wife and children to an unknown location. Lieutenant Colonel Adroby Relindor once again took his place. Although he was considered a strong leader, Roland's reputation was severely damaged by his actions as Colonel. He has never been seen within Stormwind since. On April 8th, 2010, Adroby Relindor was once again asked to step down from his position as Colonel. Though he had another long run as Colonel, must believed it was due to the will of his officers that kept morale going. Soldiers and officers alike expressed their dissatisfaction with his leadership and he reluctantly stepped down, giving leadership over to Lt. Colonel Cerebis O'Shaunessy. After two days, Colonel O'Shaunessey had to step down. Leadership once again returned to Colonel Relindor, this time supported by the two longest serving guard members, Major Vodeus and Major Rizuli Nightowl. In September, 2010, Adroby Relindor was promoted to the title "General of the Stormwind Guard" from direct order of the King. Cerebis O'Shaunessy was promoted to the new Colonel, and Vodeus Gaunt, the new Lieutenant-Colonel. In March, 2011, a minor collapse in the Guard formed, after much anger towards Adroby was formed from several officers in the Guard. Many of these officers amongst the Guard revolted, asking Adroby to step down from General position. After he had declined, four Guards left, leaving Brigadier General Drekken Blythe and Captain Mordren Makarov under General Adroby Relindor. At the begining of April, 2011 Major Morderen Makarov filed rank to persue personal issues. Later in April, 2011, After much discussion, General Adroby Relindor and Brigadier General Drekken Blythe decided to promote hard working members to the rank of Sergeant and Lieutenant to improve the quality of recruitment and training. The following members received promotions. Ceciily (Cambell) Morne to the rank of Sergeant, Nakirin Redwing to the rank of Sergeant, Kenyth Seyne to the rank of Lieutenant, Levi Morne to the rank of Lieutenant. Later in the month, Oirk Ironbeard and Valrun Hammerfist returned to the Regiment, after learning that several officers left when General Adroby Relindor refused to step down. After several months of having to be away from the Guard, Former Major, Tirshton Windrave returned to the Guard at the Rank of Lieutenant, wishing to assist in the recruitment efforts of the Guard. The current command structure is as follows: General Adroby Relindor- Commander Head of Public Relations. Head of Internal Affairs Brigadier General Drekken Blythe- Second in command, Head of Offensive/Infantry Lieutenant Levi Morne- Head of Redridge Station and Recruit Basic Training Lieutenant Kenyth Seyne- Head of Tactical Lieutenant Tirshton Windrave- Recruitment Supervisor Master Sergeant Andarron Gustavo Sergeant Oirk Ironbeard- Head of Westfall Station Sergeant Valrun Hammerfist Head of Marsh Watch Station Sergeant Nakirin Redwing- Head of Medical Sergeant Ceciily (Cambell) Morne - Acting head of Elwynn Station Sergeant Sinok Grey- Head of Darkshire Station Sergeant Alexis Zhukov- Head of Nethergarde Keep Station *Retired, discharged or resigned from the Guard. Category:Alliance Guild Category:Stormwind Category:Alliance